Godformers
by ArmorOfDay
Summary: The River God Optimus has some news to tell his mate, the War God Megatron. But he's worried about how he'll react. This is a sort-of sequel to a story written for me in a story trade. Follow the link if you wish to read it. /art/Godly-Courting-298381558


Optimus sighed as he gazed out upon his river. The calm water rippled from a slight breeze, scattering the reflecting light of the setting sun. The red and blue god leaned back against the flat rock that made up his favorite resting place. One hand settled on his stomach, a slight bulge just beginning to show.

'What am I going to tell him?' Optimus thought. 'I don't know whether he'll want this or not. What am I going to do if he doesn't?'

The young River God winced at the thought of his mate being upset with him. He loved the large mech deeply and hated to do anything to displease him. He just hoped his mate wouldn't reject him. Though he knew that wouldn't happen, he still held the fear of it.

"Ah, there you are, my dear," a smooth baritone voice rang out, startling Optimus out of his thoughts. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry, dear," Optimus murmured. "I didn't mean to make you worry about me. I just… needed some quiet to think."

"I see," Megatron said, sitting down beside his bondmate. "May I ask what you were thinking about?"

The River God chewed on his lip nervously. He knew he would have to tell his mate sooner or later, but he couldn't come up with the words. He was afraid of the War God's reaction, and it rendered him mute.

"Is something wrong, my love?" Megatron asked, red optics looking at the smaller god worriedly.

"I'm… not sure. I have something I need to tell you, but I don't know if you will be happy about it."

"Optimus, you know you can tell me anything."

The red and blue god shifted, looking anywhere but at his mate. "This is rather nerve-racking. Could you… hold me?"

"Of course, my love," Megatron said, optics softening. "You don't even have to ask."

The War God tenderly gathered his mate in his arms, holding him in his lap. He didn't know what was going on, but he could tell that Optimus was distressed. He hated to see his lovely mate upset over anything. Megatron stroked the blue helm resting against his shoulder, running his fingers over an audio in a soothing manner.

"Whatever the trouble is, I'm sure I can help," he murmured.

"It's not trouble, really," Optimus said softly. "It's just… frightening." As he spoke, he took a large black hand with his own and placed it against his stomach.

The grey mech froze in shock, red optics widening. After several millennia of being bonded to the River God, he knew his mate's body as well as his own. The ever-so-slight bulge in the silvery-white metal plating would not have been noticed by others, but now that his hand was pressed against it, it was as clear as day.

"Optimus…" Megatron breathed. "Is this…? Are you…?"

"Yes," Optimus whispered. "Ratchet confirmed it this morning."

Megatron was stunned. His mate, his beautiful River God, was carrying a sparkling. To his knowledge, a new god hadn't been born in eons if not longer. Gods didn't carry the way mortal mechs did. The birth of a new god was a miracle that almost never took place.

"Are you… angry?" Optimus asked fearfully.

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" Megatron asked. "This is wonderful news. We're going to be parents."

The River God smiled, relieved that his mate was happy at the news. He pressed against the War God's broad chest, nuzzling grey plating. He giggled as strong arms tightened around him, the large mech holding him close. Now that he knew his mate wasn't mad at him, Optimus was rather excited about the coming sparkling.

"Do you think we'll have a mech or a femme?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. Though I hope we'll have a sparkling as beautiful as you," Megatron said with a smile, stroking the smaller god's cheek with his thumb.

Optimus blushed at his mate's compliment, as always unsure how to respond. The War God simply did that to him, the smallest praise turning him to mush. He snuggled into his mate's embrace, blue optics half-lidded with happiness. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too, my darling," Megatron whispered back.

The pair stayed like that, happily holding each other as the sun went down. Once the last ray of light had disappeared, Megatron picked up the red and blue mech and took him back to their palace home. They spent the rest of the night in the berth, showing their love for each other in the most intimate way.

********

Five months went by in a blur. Optimus spent the time happily preparing a nursery for the coming sparkling. He painted the walls a soft blue, built a crib, made toys, and even dug out a small pool for the sparkling to swim in. He was so excited and full of energy, eager to be a parent. It became very common for the water sprites that lived in the river to hear the River God singing as he worked.

Megatron spent the five months making sure the palace was as safe and secure as it could possibly be. He put battlements on the walls and thick bars on the windows. The War God was as excited as his mate, but his nature wouldn't allow him to show it openly. So he focused on being prepared for anything that might even conceive of hurting his new family. Only in the privacy of their quarters, discussing sparkling names with his mate, did he lower his guard and let his joy be seen.

"The nursery looks great, my dear," Megatron told his mate as he entered the room.

"Thank you, honey," Optimus said, smiling at him. "I just finished making a mobile for the sparkling's crib. It's fish themed, with little sculptures of different kinds of fish."

"How nice. I'm sure the sparkling will love it."

"The sprites wanted to use actual fish for the mobile, but I had to tell them no."

"Sounds like something sprites would do," Megatron chuckled. He studied the little clay figures. "Hm, I don't recall seeing fish like these in your river."

"Yes, the fish in my river aren't very colorful so I used models of ocean fish instead."

"Ah, I see."

Optimus smiled again as he double-checked that the mobile were securely fastened. He blushed when his mate walked over and put his arms around his waist from behind. The War God held the River God close to his chest, nuzzling a blue audio. Optimus leaned back in his embrace, loving the feeling of strong arms holding him to the broad, grey chest. Then another feeling made him jump.

"Optimus? Are you ok?" Megatron asked, concerned.

"The sparkling just kicked me," Optimus said, a little awed.

"Kicked you?" Megatron quickly flattened his hand against his mate's stomach. A few moments later he smiled when he felt a thump against his palm. The thumps continued for a few moments before the sparkling settled down.

"This is really happening," the War God said. "We're really going to have a sparkling."

"Yes," Optimus said softly. "We're going to be parents."

Megatron smiled broadly as he looked at his mate, red optics gazing lovingly into blue. He kissed Optimus deeply, love flooding the bond. Optimus happily returned both the kiss and his love, pressing against the larger god.

"I haven't quite finished painting," he said. "Would you like to help me?"

"I'd be happy to, my love," Megatron said with a smile.

********

"Optimus, I am so happy for you! I can't believe you're having a sparkling!"

"Thank you, Bumblebee," Optimus said, smiling at his friend. "I can't believe it either."

Four months had passed, and Optimus was close to giving birth. He and Megatron had decided to throw a party to celebrate the coming sparkling. The other Gods all came from their homes and realms to give their blessings to the happy couple, along with gifts for the sparkling.

The Nature God Prowl had gifted them with a rare flower that bloomed at night and gave out a soft ruby glow. Soundwave the Music God presented them with a jeweled music box that played a lullaby, while the Dance God Jazz had made a figurine that would dance and spin whenever the music box played. The two Mountain Gods, Lugnut and Bulkhead, had made a mobile decorated with rubies and sapphires. Jetfire and Jetstorm, the twin Sparrow Gods, gave them a large plush toy bunny stuffed with downy feathers.

"It's just so amazing, the thought of a new god in the world," Bumblebee said excitedly. The small Sun God was practically radiating with joy for his friend.

Optimus smiled and nodded in agreement. "It is amazing. A little one for me and Megatron to love and raise together."

"Yeah. I'd love to have a sparkling myself," Bumblebee said wistfully.

"Well, maybe you and Shockwave will get lucky one day," Optimus grinned at the Sun God.

Bumblebee promptly blushed, glancing over at his bondmate the Moon God. "Maybe," he said softly. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Your gift!"

The yellow mech pulled out a small sack and handed to the River God. Optimus opened the sack and found it was filled with small yellow stones. Pouring some into his palm, he studied the stones, noting that they were warm to the touch and had a glow that seemed to brighten the room.

"They're sun stones," Bumblebee said. "I thought the sparkling would enjoy playing with them."

"They're beautiful. I'm sure the sparkling will love them. Thank you, Bumblebee," Optimus said, smiling brightly.

"You're welcome," Bumblebee replied.

Optimus placed the sack alongside the other gifts before joining his mate over at the food-filled banquet table. The War God was chatting with Lugnut and Shockwave, the other two eying each other with distaste as Megatron snacked on the treats.

"Hey, honey," Optimus said, leaning against him. "Enjoying the party?"

"I'm enjoying it more now that you're done greeting the guests and can spend time with me," Megatron said, looping an arm around his waist. He placed a hand on his mate's swollen belly, smiling at a thump against his palm. "Looks like I'm not the only one having fun."

Optimus smiled as well. "He's been kicking me for quite a while."

"How do you know it's a he?" Lugnut asked, the large Mountain God tilting his head slightly.

"Just a feeling," Optimus said.

"Well, just a few more days and we'll see if you're right," the War God said with a smile.

"I can't wait."

********

Three days after the party, Optimus was lounging on the berth with his mate, snuggling into the War God's embrace as they read a novel together. The River God was relaxed and happy, optics half-lidded tiredly. He was about to drop right into recharge when a sudden pain made him jump and cry out.

"Optimus, are you ok?" Megatron asked, concern and worry in his voice.

"I… I don't know," Optimus said, slightly bent over and clutching at his stomach. "I just felt a stabbing pain. Ow!"

A sudden wet feeling made the red and blue god look down to see oil seeping down his legs onto the berth. Another pain hit at the same time a surge of oil spilled out.

"Uh… honey?" Optimus said. "I think my oil just broke."

"What?!" Megatron exclaimed.

"I think you need to get Ratchet in here," the River God said, doing his best to stay calm. "The sparkling is coming."

Practically leaping from the berth, the large grey mech scooped his mate into his arms and ran down the hall, bellowing for Ratchet. The crotchety Medicine God had moved into one of the guest rooms a month ago, wanting to stay close to Optimus for when the birth occurred. Though Megatron and Ratchet had always gotten along like oil and water, the War God could see the wisdom in having someone nearby who'd be able to take care of his beloved mate.

Just as Megatron was coming up on the guest room, Ratchet stepped out of the doorway. "What's all the racket about?" he asked grumpily. "Can't a god take a nap in peace around here?"

"Optimus is giving birth," Megatron said simply.

"Put him on the birth," the red and white god said after taking a look at him.

Megatron nodded and entered the room, placing his mate on the berth. The River God started to curl up from the pain, but a sharp word from Ratchet made him stop and lie back. The oil had stopped pouring out, but there was still plenty of it staining both his armor and the sheets beneath him.

The Medicine God walked over to the berth and placed a hand on the younger god's shoulder, concentrating. His hand glowed blue for a brief moment, and almost immediately Optimus sighed in relief, the pain fading away.

"Open your spark chamber," Ratchet said. "I need to see how the sparkling is doing in there."

Optimus gave a nod and parted his chest plating. The blue light of his spark, his life-force, spilled forth into the room, somewhat muted by a thick translucent film covering his spark chamber. A small figure squirmed behind the film, kicking at a tear and making it wider. A tiny foot pushed its way through the tear for a moment before being pulled back in.

"Looks like the sparkling is doing just fine," Ratchet said. "But let's get it out of there so it can be more comfortable."

Taking out a blade, the Medicine God cut down the middle of the film, careful not to cut near the sparkling. He then peeled the film back and gently lifted the sparkling out, disconnecting the tubing that linked it to its mother's systems. The newborn sparkling wailed as Ratchet cleaned it off and wrapped it in a blanket before handing it to Optimus.

"Congratulations," he said, smiling softly. "It's a mech."

The River God smiled joyfully as he gazed down at his son, now quietly snuggling up to his closed chest plates. "He's beautiful," he said.

"Indeed," Megatron agreed, sitting on the edge of the berth next to his mate. "He's every bit as beautiful as you."

"He needs a name," Optimus said.

The War God nodded, gazing at his son thoughtfully. Red optics that matched his own gazed back with absolute love and trust in them. Blue and gold paint graced its small form, with finials adorning the sides of his helm. The tiny feet were webbed and tipped with blunted claws, as were the hands. The sparkling obviously took after his mother more than him, born for life in the water.

"Depthcharge," Megatron said softly. "His name is Depthcharge."

"Depthcharge," Optimus repeated, tasting the name. "I like it."

"Then it's settled. Depthcharge it is."

Depthcharge cooed as Optimus nuzzled him tenderly. Coos turned to giggles when Megatron reached over and tickled under his chin. Tiny fingers grabbed at large ones playfully, holding on with surprising strength. Megatron smiled, wriggling his finger to the sparkling's delight. Then red optics began to close as Depthcharge yawned cutely.

"Time for our little one to take a nap," Optimus said softly.

"Then let's take him to his new room," Megatron smiled.

Optimus nodded and carefully got off the berth. They both said good-bye to Ratchet before leaving the room and heading to the nursery. The River God smiled, looking at the gifts placed around the nursery. He walked over to the crib and gently set Depthcharge down; tucking the sea-silk blanket, a gift from the Ocean God Yoketron, around him. The little sparkling snuggled into the soft blanket happily, softly cooing as his optics closed.

"Sweet dreams, my little sweetspark," Optimus whispered, dropping a kiss on his helm. "I'll see you in the morning."

Megatron smiled, wrapping his arms around his mate's waist from behind. Love and joy flooded the bond as they gazed down at their son. The War God had never felt happier than he did at that moment. The love of his life was in his arms, and his newborn son was happily tucked into his crib. He couldn't think of anything that could make this moment better.

"I love you, Optimus," he whispered.

"I love you too," Optimus replied. "And our little Depthcharge."

"And little Depthcharge," Megatron agreed.

Looking up at his mate, Optimus smiled lovingly. He reached up and pulled the grey god down for a kiss. They held each other close, both wishing this joyful moment would never end.


End file.
